A Wallflower and a Zebra
by Cigam1227
Summary: When I was 5, I lived at the academy. I had a crush a boy with black hair and white stripes. I ran away and I haven't seen him since. Not until today. DeaththeKidxOC
1. Chapter 1 'Meeting the Protagonist'

**Cigam: Yay! A new story! A Soul Eater one!**

**Echo: Hoorah!**

**Payton: Yay**

**Cigam: Hey! Get down! You're not introduced yet!**

**Echo: I'm the main hero so I say what I want! Cigam1227 does not own anything but Payton and I**

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]_

_When gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]_

_This is gospel for the vagabonds,_

_Ne'er do wells, and insufferable bastards_

_Confessing their apostasies_

_Lead away by imperfect impostors_

_Oh, This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]_

_Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

_Bury me alive_

_Because I won't give up without a fight_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh,the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, (This is the beat of my heart)_

_The fear of falling apart [x3]_

_The fear of falling apart_

Prolog/Chapter 1 'Meeting the Protagonist'

POV Echo

"Even though I was 5 I never remembered my mom or dad's face. I'm not even sure if I had parents. At least it's not as sad as knowing and remembering them. All I remember was a boy, with black hair with white stripes in his hair, helping me get out of rubble. I thought he was a normal boy but his dad was the Shinigami. That explains the hair subject. I've seen him try to dye it fully black but it reverts the next day. I'd been at the academy for a year and the only people I'd talked was the boy, a nice lady named Marie, and Mr. Shinigami. I was always scared to talk to Mr. Shinigami's red-haired partner and his daughter. She was my age but I was scared to. The person I was most afraid of was a boy with blue hair. He kept shouting and said he'd surpass gods. Mr. Shinigami could take him any day though. Most of the time I was there I just read about what it was like outside. I always wanted to travel but I was to young. One day, I really don't know why, maybe it was because Miss Marie left, maybe it was because everyone seemed to pity me, I just ran. I packed up my stuff and left. I almost didn't make it. Especially without these shoes. I made them. They're skates with rockets in them. When I finally stopped I was in the cemetery outside your house," I said finally stop talking.

"So you don't want to kill my daughter?" Mr. Rick said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I'm a witch," Miss Payton said.

"Really?! Bu-but you changed into that axe!"

"Yeah, I have a weapon soul but my mom was a witch so I got some of her magic," Miss Payton said.

"Miss Payton?" I asked.

"I'm only a few years older than you. Don't call me 'miss'," Payton said.

"What? You not like 15?" I asked.

"No, I'm only 10. I'm just really old. What did you wanna ask me?" Payton asked nicely. Payton really reminds me of Miss Marie.

"What animal can you change into? I read in a book witch can do that," I said.

"A zebra," Mr. Rick, "That's why she has white and black hair."

"Payton you're so cool! Can I be your meister?" I asked, "I know I'm young but I can get better! I'll make you into a death scythe!"

"I'd really like that! Dad?" Payton turned to Mr. Rick.

"Sure, you can even stay here as long as you want," Mr. Rick said and smiled.

"Yay!"

**Yay! Chapter 1/Prolog finished! I know Echo says 'Mr.' and 'Miss' a lot but she's being polite. Also Echo's name isn't her birth name. It was made up when Kid found her. The song in the beginning is 'This is Gospel' by Panic! At the Disco. Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2 'Aca-Awkward Times with Echo'

**Hello hello hello! I am back and I posted a new chapter! WhaAaaaaaa!? **

**Cigam: I don't own any of this.**

**Echo: just I!**

**Payton: and yours truly!**

* * *

"Echo? Are you in here?" A young son of death asks as he enters his friend's room.

"Yeah? I'm always here," the little brunette squeaked.

"I thought today you were gonna try to talking to everyone else," He says.

"I tried but I just couldn't!" The girl said and buried her head into the pillow, "It's hard to explain."

Kid sighed. He looked around Echo's room even though he's been there penalty of times. The same mirror, same twin single twin bed, same old dresser, same everything.

"Your room is horrible as usual."

"B-but I actually cleaned it yesterday!"

"No, it's clean. Everything's placement is horrible."

"Oh."

"You messed up your hair again too. Let me do it," Kid said and took a brush off the dresser.

"Was it really? I made sure the bun was centered," Echo questioned.

"It's the bun itself. It's messy," Kid stated as he brushed her long wavy hair, "It's getting long again. Why don't you…"

Echo hair was stuffed inside a top hat.

"…let it grow out."

"Because it's poo. It's gross. It's between straight and curly and those hairs are cute," Echo explained.

"What are you talking about?" Kid took Echo's hat off, "Your hair beautiful."

••••••••••••

||Chapter 1: A Certain Letter||

Present day.

••••••••••••

3:05 finally. It's Friday. A normal October day. I'm at my school. A totally normal school. An all girls pre-K2 though 12th grade and college school. Payton goes here and is a freshman in the college off campus while I'm in the 8th grade in the high school division (in this city,

8th grade is high school).

"How was school?" Payton always asks when she picks me up.

And I usually say: "Boring, it's too easy.", "The test today challenged me.", or "The people from the DWMA came around looking for people who didn't know they were meisters and weapons." The last one happens a lot.

She didn't ask it today. She just said get in. The car ride home was silent.

When we arrived home, Mr. Rick was holding a black envelope with a white skull on it. Oh, so that's it. It's another mission. But…it's usually just a white one…

"Wha?" I said.

"It says it's a really important mission. We need to actually stay there. It's not the usual overnight one," Payton said.

Our overnight mission were we would look over students during mission and if there's any signs of death we come. Of corse we're dressed like ninjas (DO DO DOOOOO)

"What's happening?" I asked.

"It just says to come meet him.

Pack for more than a month," Payton said, "That's it."

"No one tells me anything," I pouted.

"Come on, cheer up. Let's go get packed. We'll leave this night," Payton said and held out her hand like a mother and I took it like I was her daughter, "I guess."

••••••••••••

"KYA! Echo you look so cute!" Payton squealed.

"Re-really?" I asked in wonder.

I was wearing black shorts, a navy blue navy type jacket with a pretty gold tassel and buttons, my rainbow socks, the rocket/skate shoes which by its name is skates with rockets in them, and my hair was in a single braid like usual.

"Yes! I'm a genius like always!" She said and wiped away a fake tear. She chose both of outfits. She wore jeans, a zebra print shirt, a motorcycle jacket, motorcycle boots, and her hair was left down and you couldn't see her white highlights that much.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. I don't wanna go. I didn't like going for missions. All we do is help people and they take all the credit.

"Echo?"

"What?"

"Cheer up. Maybe you'll see Kid."

"…"

"I KNEW IT. YOU NEVER SHOWED IT TIL NOW!"

"Sh-shut up! He doesn't even remember me. Don't you remember?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, it was after a mission and Kid was there and didn't look like he knew you."

"Could you stop? It's making me more depressed," I said slumping onto my bed.

"If you say who you are, he'll remember. He probably didn't recognize you," Payton said as she was picking her bags up.

"I guess. I think I could do that," I said.

"I know you can," She said, "Come on. Get your bags we're going."

••••••••••••

And we were off. There were a lot of drunk guys asking for Payton's number and her saying no than asking me, a lot of old diners to eat at, a few kishin eggs here and there, and gross motels. It took us a day on Payton's death speed motorcycle and it sure payed off. We came in time for the exams so we could take it with students. Payton was put in a NOT class while I was in an EAT class called Crescent Moon. All of the students were already in the middle of theirs. AKWARD TIMES WITH ME, ECHO. I walked to what looked like a teacher with blue skin.

He looked at me and said, "Lord Death told me about you, you can sit by the boy with striped hair."

Striped hair? Could it be? It is! Kid! I'm not gonna talk though…since it's a test and all.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked this little cliffhanger! Please review…please?**


	3. Chapter 3 'Making Fiends and Friends'

**Cigam: Hello! Hello! Hello! I am Cigam and this is…**

**Echo: CHAPTER 3 OF!**

**Payton: A Wildflower and a Zebra! Cigam1227 only owns her own OCs and no thing.**

**Trivia: Payton is based on my tall older sister and the school that Echo went to is real. Well, not the DWMA coming over to check for weapons and meisters.**

* * *

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you play with anyone else?"

"They're afraid of me."

"How?"

"My dad."

"Oh."

Silence

"You're not of afraid of me…right?"

"No! You and Mr. Shinigami are the reason why I'm here and learning."

••••••••

||A Super Easy Written Exam||

He was there. Next to me. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. GAWD. AH MY CHEEKS ARE SO RED! KYA!

"10 minutes left!" The teacher said.

Good thing that wasn't for me. Kid next to me was still…WORKING ON HIS NAME? I know he has OCD but WHHHYYYY? The boy next to him with white hair was FREAKING and the girl on the end was making a giraffe. This school is still weird. I love it. The questions to the test were more 'what's your birthday' than 'true and false'. It asked whats my soul resounces, am I a weapon or meister, who's my meister or weapon, and legal stuff. Answers, too easy; Fire Purifacation Lvs. 1-5, meister, weapon: Payton, and legal stuff.

"30 seconds."

I was already finished my test with only 10 minutes and half of the class didn't.

"Time's up!"

Apparently Kid ripped his paper and passed out.

When everyone left I asked, "Mr. Teacher I Do Not Know Your Name!"

"Yes? And it's Sid."

"May I take Kid-chan home? I know where he lives! In a totally not creepy way!" I chanted from my seat.

He looked at me. "You don't look like a rapist or a stalker…"

"Thank you sir."

"I guess."

I saluted him, "I won't let you down Mr. Sid!"

I put my rocket shoes on and ran off carrying Kid on my back. You know, a super small girl carrying a 15 year old boy looks weird. Especially when that boy is a god. I had so many faces on me as I left the school grounds

••••••••

Many said phrase I said to people:

"Um heeeey."

"Yeah, I know who he is."

"No, I'm not a rapist or stalker, god! Why does everyone think that?"

•••••••••

As I was outside I saw 2 familiar faces and 2 unfamiliar ones. Maka and Black*Star. GO GO GO GO!

"Hey! Excuse me but, what are you doing with Kid?" Maka.

Oh sheaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

"I ummm…" I tried to say I was bringing him home but tears came to my eyes, "WAHAHAHH DON'T TALK TO MEEEEEEEEEE." I ran off with the 4 chasing me. WHY ME?

"COME BACK HERE!" I heard Black*Star yelled behind me, "NO ONE CAN OUT RUN ME OR OUT ROCKET SHOES FLYING ME!" Typical Black*Star

I could see Kid's house from here

"HALLELUJAH!"

"WHO IS THIS HALLLUJAH YOU SPEAK OF?!" Black*Star yells back. They were getting closer. Black*Star leading, the boy from class next to Kid, Maka, and a girl from class were all chasing me. Starch that, Black*Star and the boy were chasing me, and the girls were just running behind. I got to the house, bent down and got the secret spare keys under the mat (Black*Star: HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THE SECRET KEYS?), and opened the door slamming in the boys' faces.

"Ummm what do I do?"

Footsteps. Not again. Another tall girl from class.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I squeaked.

"Umm how did you get in?"

"The secret keys," I said holding them up.

"How did you know about those? Only Black*Star those about those," she murmers, "Only because he steals our food."

"Um when I was younger, Kid-chan told about them," I said and I lifted his head from my lap.

"Are you Echo?" She asked.

"Yeah, how ya know?" I asked.

"Kid told me he only was with a girl named Echo when he was younger. My name is Liz," Liz and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Liz. Can I stay here? Some people are chasing me," I said getting up from the ground. Kid's head hit the ground. Oops

Liz looks through the window, "Black*Star was chasing you?"

"They thought I was kidnaping him…ha 'KID-napped' that's hilarious. I should right that down," I said making a mental note.

Liz laughed, "It is, I'm gonna get my sister. You can sit on the couch."

"Oh okay," I said sitting on the black&whitw couch.

••••••••

_La la, la la_

_You were the popular one, the popular chick_

_It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_

_Standing on the field with your pretty pompom_

_Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn_

_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong_

_'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_My problem, I never was a model,_

_I never was a scholar,_

_But you were always popular,_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know_

_Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_I was on the lookout for someone to hate,_

_Picking on me like a dinner plate_

_You hid during classes, and in between them_

_Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them_

_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do_

_It ain't so funny when the joke's on you_

_Ooh, the joke's on you_

_Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,_

_"How come you look so cool?"_

_'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)_

_I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school_

_My problem, I never was a model,_

_I never was a scholar,_

_But you were always popular,_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know_

_Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_You're only ever who you were_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_You're only ever who you were_

_(It's all you ever need to know)_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you._

_That's all you ever need to know..._

_(That's all you ever need to know...)_

* * *

**Echo making friends ever day! So proud! For anyone wondering about sweet, Payton, she's still taking the test. She had a longer version since she's never been tested there unlike Echo. And ALSO! There is no Liz hating on Echo in this story. Only Black*Star being annoying and scary to her. Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I'd love more! Bye guys!**


End file.
